Loyalty
by SailorMarble14
Summary: "I will never leave a man behind." Brick just got into an argument with Jo, and now Jo is hanging of a cilff, will Brick keep his code of leaving a man behind or will he faces the consequences if Jo is gone. What will he do read to find out. Jock story. Rated T for small cursing


Loyalty

**Hi guys how are for are new year :) I am. I worte this for my two friends on deviantART. I asked them if I can use their art to write this story I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

It was a normal Brick and Jo day at Play des Losers both of them had a daily race, and Jo is now making fun Brick. Basically Brick was used to this, but today Brick was about to snap. "Shut up." Brick growled. "What damppy what did you say?" Jo mocked. "SHUT UP!" Brick yelled. "W-What." Jo said. "You know what, you are a bitch!" Brick yelled. Jo was already tearing up. "I'm done with your shit Jo! You Bully me and Hurt me, and now it's your turn, Your so mean you're a bitch, I'm so done with you!" Brick yelled.

The season four total drama cast just stared at Brick. Jo then started to cry and sniffle. Brick just kept glaring at her, but then frowned, as he saw Jo's expression. Jo then started crying hard and ran off. Zoey and Mike then frowned at Brick, and left, along with everyone else besides Dawn. "That was too far Brick." Dawn said. "Yeah now I feel guilty." Brick said. "Yeah because it's not who you are, you just wanted to yell at her so she can see how you feel, but it doesn't feel good now doesn't it." Dawn said. Brick nodded.

"Jo cares about you." Dawn said. "Really." Brick said. Dawn nodded. "Now I think Jo hates me." Brick said. "Jo doesn't hate you she's just upset, just talk to her." Dawn said. "I don't know." Brick said. Then Dawn thought of something. "Do you remember when she saved your butt from that grave?" Dawn said. Brick then remembered. "Yeah she wasn't worried about me, until I got taken away from that Crazy Spider." Brick said as he started out happy, and got upset.

"The reason why she called you dead weight because she didn't want to express her feelings to anyone." Dawn said. Brick then thought about it and said, "Maybe I should talk to her?" Brick said. "You should." Dawn said. Brick then got up and started walking. Just then Dawn saw something bad. "Dawn what's wrong?" Brick asked. Just then he heard a scream. "That sounded like Jo." Brick said. "That's right when she was running away, she tripped and fell, but her foot is sprained, so she can't climb back up. Brick then frowned, but then got up and ran, and called out for Jo. "DON"T WORRY JO I'M COMMIG!" Brick yelled.

Jo was dangling off the cliff, she tried her best to get herself up, but her foot hurt for some reason. Jo saw her life flashing right before her eyes. She thought she would never say sorry to Brick, or anyone else, on the show. What scared her the most was never seeing Brick. Jo shut her eyes and thought it was just a nightmare, and she will wake up on her bed, and Brick will comfort her. She started crying and screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jo yelled. Her grip got weaker by the second. "Goodbye world." Jo whispered. Just then she saw somebody coming to her. "Hang on Jo I've got you!" Just then Jo saw it was Brick. Her left hand then slipped, and she screamed out loud. Just before her right hand slipped, and she was going to fall, Brick gabbed it along with her other hand, and started pulling Jo up. "Don't worry Jo, I got you! You're almost safe. Jo then got up and looked down.

"W-Why did you save me. I thought you hated me." Jo said as she was still crying. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I never meant them, and I will never leave a men, or woman, even a rival who makes fun of me behind. Jo just smiled and lunged at Brick hugging him, crying into his shirt. "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry." Jo cried out. Brick was surprised, and smiled, and hugged her. Brick then carried Jo bridal style and took her back to the resort, as they were walking Jo kissed Brick on the lips, Brick smiled, and kissed her back.

**This was my favorite story I wrote this new year :)**


End file.
